


Don't Tell Her She Was The Villian

by AllieChase



Category: Hindu Religions & Lore
Genre: Gen, Sisters, Underrated characters in mythology, Women caring for other women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieChase/pseuds/AllieChase
Summary: Alakshmi, the eldest sister of Lakshmi. The first daughter of the Oceans. Her story only tells how she keeps trying to trouble Lakshmi-Narayan coming together.Don't tell Alakshmi she is the problem.
Relationships: Alakshmi/Lakshmi, Lakshmi/Vishnu (Hindu Religions & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Don't Tell Her She Was The Villian

The Oceans were ruled by four ocean brother. Ksheera Samudra, the primordial oceans. Madhu Samudra, the oceans which have a connection over the Patala. Sagar Samudra, the earthly oceans. Ekaknsh Samudra, the oceans in the Swarga-loka. The eldest brother being Ksheera Samudra. 

For several years they didn't have any children. Until they had heard that offering Yagya to Goddess Gauri would give them the boon of having children. From the fire, seven girls had appeared. It was beautiful sight as to how the great fire created the six girls. The first to emerge out of the fire was Alakshmi. She was the daughter of Madhu Samudra. Hence, she earned the title of Jyestha, the eldest. Her hair greyish black instead of the typical pitch black. Her eyes grey like the clouds bringing storms. By no means did Alakshmi give a vibe that she was a damsel. She was woman. The five other girls gave off the air of being damsels. They were pretty and vain. Alakshmi saw herself has the best among the six because she never was a damsel unlike them. Until, Lakshmi emerged from the fire. As if the very fire was bowing to her. She was the beauty that could make the 14 worlds bend to her whim. Her hair like the blackest night, her face unblemished regardless to how violently the fire crackled before she emerged. Her skin shined with the radiance of the sun. 

The oceans had created the image of beauty. Their realm was known for it unblemished beauty. The seven ocean daughters. Then Chandra would call Ksheera Samudra as Father out of affection when he had offered him a home when all the gods were running from the attack on Swarga. Chandra was no less vain and hence would often hang out with only Lakshmi. In his eyes, only Lakshmi was beautiful enough to be associating on a large level with. _Chandrasahodari_ they called her. 

While the five sisters had earned some jealousy for Lakshmi, Nirriti saw her as the naive child who was obsessed with Vishnu. The world travelled fast. How far would Vishnu keep himself away from his love? Not a surprise when she first heard the sound of the flute being played. Shri had no sense of time or situations. It called to her like the hypnotic movement of Snake charmer's knee would make the snake move. Just as how people would assume that the snake is dancing, they all it as her childish restlessness. 

Alakshmi new better. She knew why that stupid telescope was in Lakshmi's chambers. There was a word that Narayan's above Vaikunth was somewhere in the large expanse of Ksheera samudra. It wasn't much visible but just a speck. Alakshmi would just shout in distaste. 

'What is wrong with that child? So lost in him? He's not going to react the same. He's Vishnu, for Shiva's sake. He doesn't have time for romances.' Alakshmi would shout in her mind because not matter what you tell Lakshmi, she's still that silly girl. Alakshmi had once seen Vishnu in battle. A sight she'd never forget. His smile would make one think of how many asuras and rakshasa he had killed and the look in his eyes reminds you that he's lost count. It was terrifying. He moved like lightning flashing. Before the demon would realize what came, he was already cut down into two piece. Unlike what people said, he didn't need to use the Sudarshan Chakra often. He was skilled enough without having to use it. If only they had seen him with a sword. They'd not refer to the chakra as his deadliest weapon or those arrows as his deadliest weapon. The battlefield would shake when he lands off his Garuda over the field. The tremors would make the demons still themselves in fear of his carnage. 

Demons who called Vishnu just another pretty boy were all fools. How could someone who shared the very energy with Bhadrakali be just another god? If he starts bloodbath, there wouldn't be blood in veins of creatures anymore. 

Alakshmi would scream at Lakshmi hoping she'd try to see that side of him but she was too lost to see that side. She'd be honest in her mind. Vishnu terrified her. His pretty smile and serenading voice seemed like a facade to her. One could never forget the sight once they see him fight. Alakshmi never forgot either. It terrified her that Lakshmi was being so blind to it. She thought that Lakshmi would never be able to deal with that kind of carnage that Vishnu was capable of. 

"At least I know the complete truth about Vishnu. Maybe I can save her if I get to him before she does." Alakshmi told herself when she decided to get Vishnu away from Lakshmi. 

She had found her way to Vaikunth. Vishnu was reclining on the coils of the seven headed snake. The coils were the bed and the coils were the pillows. The glowing gem on the center head of the snake. 

"He is not going to speak now, woman. I'd suggest you leave." Garuda told her. 

"I would not be leaving before I have my word." Alakshmi declared. A sigh came from Vishnu as he opened his eyes. 

"Garuda..." He ordered and the irritating half-bird left. Vishnu was still laying down like he'd go to sleep any time. 

'No, Alakshmi was not going let his beauty fool her. He was a terrifying God.' Alakshmi told her. 

"Such a surprise. What brings Nirriti to my abode?" He asked her. His voice wasn't irritated like everyone else when they meet her. It was rather cheery. Smooth like butter. Could simply slip past all defences. 

"What games are you playing with my sister?" Alakshmi asked him, getting straight to the point. "She's naive unlike your clever charades." 

Garuda would have attacked her right there for even daring to utter something like. Vishnu just stopped him with one hand signal. 

"What makes you assume that I'm playing games with her?" He asked as he leaned back. At least he can walk up to me when I speak to him. Alakshmi thought. 

"Because you don't fool me. Your facade doesn't work with me. Your pretty face, enchanting smiles, clever games aren't lost on me. I don't know what black magic you've done on my sister that she's so blind to who you really are." Alakshmi accused. 

"Do tell, Nirriti, what is it exactly that seems fake?" 

"You mean to tell me that, you, someone who has fought so many battles, killed so many asuras with clever tricks, has time for silly romances that my sister dreams of? Don't play with me. You don't really love her like she's telling herself. She's just another pass time game for you." 

The last sentence had just emerged out of her mouth and Nirriti saw a flash of Kali's temper in his eyes. It came and went away as fast as a blink of the eye. 

"So conclusive of you, Nirriti. If I was deciding on passing time, I'd go find birds to adopt." He answered. He then sat up. "Tell me, Nirriti. What really is your trouble? Is that I spent time with her or that she's in love with me?" 

"That she is being so blind and not seeing that deadly side of her. She has no idea of your true colours." 

"Bold of you to assume that you know me better." He laughed at her. He got off the snake. He was graceful. The apsaras should be jealous of his grace. He was tall. Even if he took off his crown, he'd still be a good taller than her. 

"I've seen you." 

"Fighting? Yes, I know. That's all you've see me do. I have nothing personal against Patala, Nirriti. If that's what you're thinking. My fight is with the ones trying to disturb the peaceful order." 

"My sister is not clever as you and so you think you can trap her. I will stop her." 

"Nirriti, how do you propose you'll do that?" He asked laughing at her. "I'll tell you this, Nirriti. You speak about the things you know, don't speak about things you're not in understanding about. Don't speak of what I have for Shri. You're not in a position to speak about it to me." 

"I am her elder sister. I'm Jyestha. I'm Alakshmi. I have every right to question you if it involves the safety of my sister's heart." 

"Good then. Perhaps. We have one thing in common. We both care about her well being. Would you like to have anything? I'm hungry." He decided. He walked ahead and when he saw her still at the same spot, he gave a look. "I'm not going to poison. Don't worry." 

She followed him. No one had offered to give her anything or act like a host when she visits them. Why was he being nice to her? 

"That much suspicion can be troublesome, Nirriti." He told her. He gave her a bowl of kheer. "Gauri had brought it a while ago. Eat. She's wonderful with food." 

"What exactly is your motive?" She asked him. 

"You're Shri's sister. Isn't it natural to give some respect and offer at least water and food to wife's sister?" He asked as if she lost her memory. 

"Shri is not your wife." 

"That's debatable. To get to your point, Nirriti. I'm not trying to play games with her or trying to fool her. I love her and I don't give a damn if you're fine with it or not. I'm not obligated to explain myself to you." 

Alakshmi laughed. 

"That's contradictory, you know. One way, you're offering me this as a host and other way, you're completely disregarding that I have responsibility to care for my sister." 

She left with that. Nirriti had decided that she would tell Lakshmi that she is in love with him and she wants her to help win him. 

The news had shaken Lakshmi's world. It should be impossible. Alakshmi felt bad for a moment when she heard Lakshmi cry softly while everyone slept. 

It hadn't been long. She constantly did things to keep them away. She was the goddess of strife but she never wished pain for her sister. It wasn't jealousy, it wasn't hatred, it wasn't love for Vishnu. It was simply her strong affection for her sister. She couldn't ever live without her sister. To think that one day she'll leave her behind and walk away with Vishnu scared her. Vishnu's world was a hundred ways different than hers and she'll never be welcomed there. 

Nirriti learnt it the hard way that bothering Vishnu came with its own share of troubles. She was cursed that she'd never live where her sister did. Lakshmi and Alakshmi wouldn't dwell anywhere together. 

Nirriti then saw that no matter what she did, Lakshmi and Vishnu did come together. 

Vishnu then found her later. The surprise was that he had come to find her himself. Seeing him surprised her. The cave she lived in was dark exactly as her life had been. The curse had left her abandoned and alone. She had nowhere to go. He lit lamps in the cave. He tried to shout, scream and blame him for everything. Then tears fell. 

"I'll tell you something, Nirriti. Everything has its own reason for existence. Just because we're away from ones we love shouldn't mean you stop trying to make them happy. If you can't live with then live to serve a purpose. You're only away from her if you think you're away from her. All you can do is make sure that when Lakshmi is disrespected, they learn why she's important." 

He had left her with a handkerchief and a ring. The talisman on the ring was one related to Kali. The handkerchief belonged to Lakshmi. 


End file.
